This is not fiction
by Aki Okumura
Summary: Basado en webcomic con el mismo nombre!slash/yaoi.Frostcup/Hijack...¿Qué haces cuando la persona de la que estas enamorado es un novelista anónimo?¡Hacer que tu mejor amigo contrate a tu peor enemigo para que les ayude a descubrir la verdadera identidad del escritor, por supuesto!
1. Taylor Fawn

Ari Hofferson (Isaiah)

Toothiana Fairy (Selby)

Taylor Fawn (Sidney Morgan)

Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III(Julian)

Jackson Overland Frost (Landon)

E. Aster Bunnymund (Mitch)

Bueno, antes de comenzar algunas aclaraciones:

.Nada me pertenece ni los personajes ni la trama. La trama le pertenece a un webcomic con el mismo nombre, su autora se llama Nikki, está en ingles pero les recomiendo que lo lean, es muy tierno y gracioso ¿qué más se puede pedir? además no puedo hacerlo igual, algunas cosas son difíciles de describir solo con palabras sin que suene ridículo

.Pippa es originalmente la hermana de Jack, pero como necesitaba que hiccup tuviera una hermana pequeña y ella me iba bien…ñeh…además no es como si no se parecieran ¿cierto?

.Jack es humano pero sigue teniendo el cabello blanco cuando es adolecente, se lo abra desteñido

.La madre de Hiccup sigue viva, su nombre será solo Val porque su verdadero nombre es muy largo, además amo a la mamá de Juls no puedo sacarla de la historia, sorry

.Todos son simples humanos, no hay dragones, espíritus o hada de los dientes llena de plumas (gracias a dios)

. Astrid es un chico, porque necesitaba a otro chico, pero descuiden, sigue teniendo un palo metido en el culo, no fui capaz de imaginármelo como el personaje que le toco, así que simplemente es el inexpresivo mejor amigo de Hiccup, su nombre es Ari, como en uno de mis fics favoritos

Bueno con todo aclarado por ahora comencemos

* * *

El chico corría apresurado, había salido del colegio mas tarde de lo que había esperado, ya iba tarde, sin apenas detenerse frente a su casa "¡Pippa! ¡Ya llegue!" viendo como su hermana se asomaba por la ventana de la cocina, saludándolo con una sonrisa emocionada en su cara, al tiempo que salía por la misma ventana, mientras que Hiccup volvía a correr, esta vez su hermana detrás de él, ahora hacia la enorme librería que quedaba en el centro, a veinte minutos a pie desde su casa, ellos llegaron en ocho.

Hiccup paró en seco al voltear la esquina en dirección a la librería, su hermana golpeándose contra su espalda "¿qué sucede?" le pregunto, poniéndose de puntillas para ver sobre su hombro, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver la enorme fila saliendo del establecimiento, un letrero colgado justo debajo del letrero con el nombre de la librería 'firma de libros T. Fawn' escrito con letras enormes en la pancarta "bueno…está bien" susurro la pequeña tratando de animarse, a ella y a su hermano "podríamos esperar en fila toda nuestra vida solo para conocer a…"

"¡Taylor Fawn!" exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, empezando a hablar emocionados de lo mucho que esa autora les gustaba, completamente felices.

"¿Hiccup?"Escucho como le llamaba una voz conocida, dejándolo congelado por un momento "hey ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿¡A-Ari!?" exclamo volteando lentamente, viendo a su rubio amigo, viéndolo sin expresión alguna en el rostro, al pequeño pelirrojo casi le da un ataque de pánico, el otro aun viéndolo, dijo "tranquilo solo voy de camino a casa" tratando de que quitara esa expresión estúpida de su rostro "así que…"vio la enorme fila, con una ceja levantada "¿te gusta Taylor Fawn?¿el no escribe novelas de romance o algo así…?"

El pequeño saliendo de su trance lo vio con el seño fruncido, indignado "primero que nada, ella es una chica"

"¿no es 'ella' anónima?"Pregunto sarcástico, hiccup no se inmuto, ignorando su tono

"segundo, estoy aquí acompañando a Pippa" dijo señalando a su hermana, que lo vio incrédula

"pero dijiste que querías casarte con ella…"dijo sin pensar

"¡Pippa!"le reprendió el mayor, sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza, ella enviándole una mirada de disculpa, el rubio solo le miraba con las cejas arqueadas

"Hiccup, te he visto leer los libros durante clases" el sonrojo del pequeño aumentando aun mas, cubriendo completamente su rostro, abriendo y cerrando su boca como un pez, buscando las palabras adecuadas, tratando de inventar algo. Ari, que ya lo conocía, y sin querer perder tiempo en una explicación de dos horas, que iba a ser obviamente una mentira, levanto su mano frente a la cara de Hiccup, el pelirrojo cerrando la boca "descuida, te apoyo totalmente en tu matrimonio con una 'chica' anónima" Hiccup abrió la boca para protestar, el simplemente dijo "nos vemos" al tiempo que empezaba a caminar, reanudando su camino a casa, dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca.

"¿acaba de llamarme gay?" pregunto al aire, incrédulo

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos en la fila?" pregunto Pippa, tratando de cambiar el tema.

"¡a mí me gustan las chicas!" exclamo, indignado, Pippa solo suspiro, no lo había logrado.

* * *

Hiccup caminaba con la cabeza baja por los pasillos deteniéndose en su casillero, a su lado, Ari, que guardaba algo en el suyo, le saludo, sin mirarle "¿qué tal tu cita de ayer?" pregunto sarcástico, el otro volteo a verlo, lagrimas en sus ojos, Ari arqueo las cejas, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa.

"¡fue horrible!" lo primero que el rubio pensó fue que el escritor resulto ser un chico, rompiendo el corazón del pequeño "¡cerraron antes de que pudiéramos siquiera verla!"Si Ari no fuera su amigo y fuera un poco más maleducado se hubiera reído en su cara "odio mi vida…" susurro ocultando su cara entre sus manos

"hmm…"fue lo único que pudo decir el de ojos azules, viendo a su amigo llorar, sintiendo un poco de lastima por él, de repente una idea llego a su mente "sé cómo puedes conocerla" dijo, llamando la atención del chico que levanto la cara para verlo, una expresión incrédula en el rostro

"¿Qué?¿cómo?" el rubio sonrió ligeramente, feliz de que el pequeño dejara de estar tan triste, volteándose, empezó a caminar por el pasillo, haciéndole un gesto al otro para que lo siguiera, lo cual hiso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

"escucha, sé que esto podría no gustarte, pero trata de mantener la mente abierta ¿sí?" le dijo el rubio caminado por el pasillo, volteando a ver al otro sobre su hombro, seguía tan sonriente como antes.

"segu…"hiso una pausa al ver que su amigo se detenía frente a la puerta del armario del conserje, grande y poco iluminada, siempre le había dado mala espina, aun mas con los rumores sobre el 'padrino de la secundaria', que supuestamente se escondía ahí, no sabía quién era pero sabía que era peligroso "…ro" pero también sabía que cumplía con todo lo que prometía. Todo.

Se escondió detrás del más alto al tiempo que este tocaba la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna "tengo un mal presentimiento" susurro el pequeño, el otro solo lo vio de reojo girando la perilla de la puerta, que se abrió con un chirrido escalofriante.

"¿Qué tal, señoritas?" Hiccup frunció el ceño al oír esa vos, asomándose viendo al chico de blanco cabello sentado detrás de un viejo escritorio, apoyando sus brazos sobre él, una hoja pegada con cinta en frente decía 'oficina de Jack'. Estantes con productos de limpieza a su alrededor, el olor de los mismos llenando la habitación.

El rubio lo observaba con su típica cara inexpresiva, sin decir nada, el pequeño en cambio, si las miradas mataran, Jack desde hace tiempo que estaría más que muerto.

Ari, al ver que el pelirrojo no decía nada decidió hablar, el "necesitamos que nos ayudes con-" se interrumpió al sentir como algo tiraba de su camiseta, vio a Hiccup que negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, viendo con desconfianza al peliblanco, que solo los miraba con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos

"Ari ¿qué es esto?¿una broma enferma o algo así? Vamos a pedirle ayuda a Jack de entre todas las personas ¿en serio?" le pregunto incrédulo, casi molesto "¡yo odio a Jack!" exclamo sin importarle que el otro estuviera ahí, aunque no es como si se hubiera dado por aludido, simplemente viéndolo, entretenido

Ari, sin importarle realmente el berrinche de su amigo le explico la situación al otro, que se quedo callado escuchándolo hasta el final.

"¿Taylor Fawn?¿el escritor?¿en serio?" le pregunto al rubio que solo asintió con la cabeza "¿quieres que yo…"vio al otro que se había quejado durante la explicación, exclamando que el escritor era una chica, el no se quejaría "…la encuentre?" pregunto incrédulo, a lo que el otro volvía a asentir, el pequeño aun quejándose.

"cálmate, Hiccup" vio al pequeño que lo veía como si lo hubiera traicionado, soltó un suspiro "se que 'odias' a Jack, pero él lo sabe todo, tiene conexiones" hiccup se calmo un poco, sabía que Ari no le mentiría, no era de los que mentían, prefería quedarse callado antes de mentir, pero Hiccup era obstinado.

"no, no lo hace" exclamo de vuelta, terco

"si, si lo hago" respondió Jack esta vez, tranquilo, reclinándose sobre su silla, los brazos detrás de su cabeza "se que hoy no te cambiaste la ropa interior" dijo sacándole la lengua, un piercing en el medio de esta

"¡que-"

"Sé que eres gay" le interrumpió agitando la mano en un gesto afeminado

"¡yo n-"

"y se que trajiste un sándwich de lechuga de almuerzo" volvió a interrumpir

"¡acosador!"Grito esta vez "está bien, entonces ¿Cuál es la verdadera identidad de Taylor Fawn?"

"ni idea" respondió, molestando al otro

"mentiroso"

"amigo ¿Por qué me interesaría un escritor romántico?"Pregunto cruzándose de brazos "tengo conexiones, no princesas y magia cursi" sonrió "bueno...un poquito de magia" el otro lo vio molesto

"¡suficiente! ¿Vas a ayudar o no?"

"no" respondió secamente, el pequeño parpadeo incrédulo, Jack se levanto y los guio a los dos a la puerta, empujándolos suavemente "nos vemos" se despidió, cerrándoles la puerta en las narices

"¿q…que acaba de pasar?"Pregunto el pequeño viendo la puerta fijamente, como si esperara que el otro la abriera diciendo que todo fue una broma

"acaba de negarse" explico el otro, calmado "pero no importa, de todas formas el no te agrada-"se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando vio que los ojos del pelirrojo se ponían llorosos de nuevo, un escalofrió subió por su espalda

"Ari, yo la amo" le dijo, parecía estar a punto de llorar "¿Qué pasa si ahora no podre conocer a Taylor nunca?"Lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, mientras se abrazaba a Ari "¡ella es el amor de mi vida!¡la necesito!"Empezó a lloriquear, el más alto viéndolo incrédulo, ahora realmente preocupado, esa no era la forma de actuar de Hiccup, nunca lo había visto así en todo el tiempo en que se conocían. El pequeño de repente levanto la mirada, limpiándose las lagrimas, una mirada decidida en su rostro "lo obligare a ayudarme" dijo al tiempo que el timbre sonaba "…después de física" empezó a caminar a clases, Ari viéndolo con una ceja arqueada, por lo menos ese se parecía más al Hiccup que conocía.

* * *

Los siguientes días a Jack le pasaron cosas muy extrañas.

El primer día, sobre su escritorio, en su 'oficina' habían dos pastelitos, 'por favor' escrito en el glaseado de uno y 'ayúdame' en el otro, el solo los miro con una ceja levantada antes de encogerse de hombros y comérselos. Estaban buenos.

El segundo, al abrir la puerta del armario, confeti salió disparado y sobre el escritorio había una pancarta con las palabras 'papa #1' tachadas y el 'por favor ayúdame' garabateado encima, con marcador. Ese día simplemente opto por no entrar a la oficina e ir a clases como una persona normal, Steve, el conserje, se encargaría.

El tercer día, durante clases, una bola de papel lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro, asustándolo, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, la abrió, tenia escrito '¡por favor ayúdame!' por todas partes, pestañeo sorprendido, el chico no estaba con él en esa clase. Decidió no prestarle atención, ya había pasado por cosas peores.

Al cuarto día, al entrar al baño, las palabras 'por favor ayúdame' estaban escritas en el espejo, grandes y en color rojo, chorreantes y la letra no era la de Hiccup. Un escalofrió subió por su espalda y se sintió observado todo el tiempo que estuvo en el baño, el chico era bueno. Pero seguía firme.

El quinto día, mientras se bañaba luego de clases de gimnasia, alguien grito "¡por favor!" alargando las palabras, haciéndolo soltar un gritito ridículo, todo el mundo volteo a verlo con sonrisas burlonas, lo molestaron el resto del día. Esto ya lo estaba molestando.

El último día Jack estaba furioso, pero el día estaba extrañamente tranquilo, a excepción de Hiccup viéndolo con ojos suplicantes, claro. No paso nada, eso lo dejo extrañado, pensando que el chico se había rendido con sus intentos ridículos, se fue tranquilo a casa. En la tarde, alguien llamo a la puerta, al abrir vio a un hombre con traje entregándole unas rosas con una sonrisa, tenían una tarjeta, con las palabras 'por favor' escritas en ella, el hombre se fue y el cerró la puerta, al voltearse vio a su abuelo, lo veía con las cejas tan levantadas que casi llegaban a su cabello, el solo pudo verlo, quedándose con las flores en las manos como un estúpido "puedo explicarlo…" empezó a decir, el hombre simplemente levanto su mano callándolo. Esa noche no tuvo una conversación, más bien un discurso, muy agradable con el hombre mayor. ¡Ya era suficiente!

* * *

"oye" Jack se sentó junto a Hiccup en la cafetería, pasando sus brazos por los hombros del pequeño, que se quedo tenso ante el tacto "no sabía que te gustara tanto" le dijo con una sonrisa

"No lo ha-"el otro afianzo su agarre sobre el cuerpo del pequeño, interrumpiéndolo, pegando su pálida mejilla contra la pecosa, su sonrisa se había vuelto macabra

"eso fue lindo" dijo en tono casi amenazador, el otro sintiéndose nervioso

Ari, sentado al otro lado de Hiccup no pudo evitar tener el sentimiento de que estorbaba como si los otros dos fueran pareja, aclaro su garganta, Jack lo miro "oh hola"

"hola" respondió, algo incomodo, viendo como el otro se alejaba de su pequeño amigo, aun con el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, picando su mejilla con un dedo

"bien, decidí que los ayudare" Hiccup se soltó de su agarre y se aferro a su camisa viéndolo con ojos brillosos

"¡¿en serio?!" exclamo, ahora siendo Jack el que estaba incomodo, soltándose del agarre del niño, tomando su barbilla con su mano, volviendo a tener el control de la situación, viendo como las pecosas mejillas se teñían de rojo.

"si" sonrió "por un precio"

"¿c-cual precio?" el de ojos azules lo soltó, llevando su mano ahora bajo su propia barbilla, como si estuviera pensando

"heh, es un secreto" el pequeño lo vio levantando una ceja, curioso "tal vez tengas que rogar mas" dijo con un guiño, haciendo sonrojar al otro de nuevo, el peliblanco se levanto, despidiéndose, dejando al otro pensando que probablemente se arrepentiría de esto luego

* * *

Pues eso fueXD

¿Qué piensas?


	2. Everything is his fault

Esto es solo una explicación de porque Hiccup odia a Jack y ama a Taylor Fawn. Durante el resto de los capítulos, para el que se lo esté preguntando, todos tienen diecisiete

* * *

Dicen que las mudanzas son un nuevo comienzo, a lo mejor es verdad. Para ellos lo fue.

* * *

"¡hola!" grito el pequeño niño, acercándose rápidamente a la bonita mujer, de cabello cobrizo y grandes ojos verdes, con una pequeña niña en brazos, de unos dos años, muy parecida a ella "¡soy Jack! vivo en la casa de al lado¿ tiene algún niño de mi edad para jugar?"Pregunto rápidamente, emocionado, apenas dejando tiempo para respirar "tengo 7 y ¾"informocon una gran sonrisa, a la cual le faltaba un diente, ganándose la simpatía de la mujer en un instante.

"¡oh! Gusto en conocerte, dulzura" le respondió simpática, una sonrisa en sus labios "soy Jack" le dijo el niño, su carita seria, la mujer asintió, su sonrisa aun más grande.

"¡mi Hiccup tiene tu edad!" le dijo para después llamar al ya nombrado, que se acerco corriendo desde el interior de la casa, donde había dejado una caja, era una versión pequeña de su madre "este es Jack, nuestro vecino, ve a jugar con el" dijo antes de irse al interior, dejándolos solos. El más pequeño le saludo, tímido, presentándose. Jack le veía, embelesado sin decir palabra, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir con fuerza, sus labios se movieron solos "eres la niña más bonita que he visto" le dijo abiertamente, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, molesto "¡eres un tonto!" le grito, sus ojos llorosos "¡soy un niño!" Jack se quedo algo cortado, sorprendido "¡te odio!"Le grito para después correr al interior de la casa, Jack quedándose parado, viéndolo.

Y así comenzó todo.

* * *

Al parecer Jack no había entendido la demasiado directa indirecta, ya que ahí se encontraba, a los pocos días, tocando la puerta de la casa de al lado, con una gran sonrisa "¡Hiccup!¿puedes salir a jugar?"Grito.

"¡no me llames, estúpido!" escucho Jack, al otro lado de la puerta "¡y no!"poco después se oyeron algunos pasos y quejas de parte del pequeño, la puerta se abrió mostrando a la madre del pelirrojo, cargándolo por la cintura, mientras el se agitaba entre sus brazos como si se tratara de un pequeño animal, de hecho, lo parecía de cierta manera. La mujer le sonreía al pequeño castaño, saludándole, él le correspondió el gesto, tímido, un poco sorprendido. Ella dejo al niño en el suelo, frente al otro "¡sal a jugar un poco, cariño!" dijo "¡diviértanse, chicos!" y con eso, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas sin ver la aterradora sonrisa que el mayor le ofrecía a su pequeño hijo mientras decía algo así como "juguemos"

El más pequeño corrió, Jack lo alcanzo, la vida de Hiccup nunca fue la misma a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Los ojos, de un verde toxico, se encontraron con los del chico, casi como si fuera un concurso de miradas, los del niño sorprendidos, los del animal calculadores, esperando a la siguiente acción del pelirrojo, desconfiado.

A sus diez años, Hiccup, buscando una manera de escapar de Jack se encontró con un gato lastimado, el animal, de brillante pelaje negro, estaba tendido en el interior del cobertizo de la escuela, detrás de uno de los anaqueles, su pata trasera lastimada, como si hubiera peleado con algo mucho más grande, el pequeño estaba seguro de que si el animal hubiera podido se habría ido en cuanto le hubiera visto. Al principio se veía asustado, después amenazador, siseando, enseñando sus dientes, el chico noto que uno de sus largos colmillos no estaba, eso le sorprendió, el animal se veía joven como para que un diente se le callera por sí solo, después simplemente empezó a ver al chico curioso, aun así desconfiado. El chico le devolvía la mirada pensativo, si se acercaba lo más seguro es que lo arañara o corriera, el no quería que hiciera ninguna de las dos ¿Cómo podría ganarse la confianza del animal?

La idea llego a su cabeza junto con el sonido de la campana indicando que el almuerzo había terminado, se descolgó rápidamente la mochila del hombro, sacando su supuesto almuerzo, el cual no había tocado, se lo tendió al pequeño animal, que lo vio de una manera que a Hiccup le pareció sorprendida, el animal abrió la boca arrebatándole el sándwich de atún de las manos, el niño solo sonrió al tiempo que se levantaba, caminado hacia la salida, oyendo un maullido mientras abría la puerta del pequeño armario "de nada" susurro cerrando la puerta detrás de él, para correr a clases, intentando no llegar tarde.

* * *

Corrió devuelta a casa al terminar las clases ignorando por completo a Jack, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, al llegar a casa corrió al baño, sacando el botiquín de debajo del lavamanos, tomo las vendas, bajo corriendo las escaleras, dirigiéndose esta vez a la cocina tomando una lata de sardinas de la alacena, su madre entro en la cocina en momento en el que el corría a la salida, metió sus manos rápidamente en sus bolsillos, escondiendo la evidencia, su madre lo vio, arqueando una ceja, preguntándole que hacía, él le dio la respuesta que creía que jamás utilizaría "voy a jugar con Jack" al mencionar al castaño la mujer sonrió apartándose del camino, feliz de que su pequeño por fin decidiera ser amigo del adorable vecino.

El solo corrió a la escuela, sin ningún remordimiento. Excepto, tal vez, mentirle a su madre.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y el niño se gano la confianza del animalillo, Toothless, así le había puesto, por su diente faltante. En cuanto había mejorado había empezado a seguir al chico a todos lados, como un perrito faldero, el pequeño no sabía qué hacer, no podía dejarlo tirado en la calle, pero tampoco podía quedárselo, su padre odiaba a los animales.

Un día, Toothless lo resolvió por sí mismo, metiéndose por su ventana una noche, escalando por el árbol frente a su casa, saltando al interior. El animal iba y venía a su antojo, en busca de comida y cariño. El chico amaba a ese gato.

* * *

A los doce, una noche, mientras Hiccup hacia su tarea, escucho un golpecito venir desde la ventana cerrada, el pelirrojo creyendo que era Toothless, se levanto de la silla y fue a abrir la ventana, sus ojos abriéndose como platos al ver la cara sonriente de Jack al otro lado, sus azules ojos brillantes, su castaño cabello alborotado "¡mira, Hic! Esta rama conecta con tu ventana" exclamo, sonriente "vi a un gato subir por aquí el otro día y pensé que seguro me aguantaría" explico, Hiccup seguía en shock "¡ahora podremos vernos más!" de los labios de hiccup escapo un grito, maldiciendo su suerte, menos mal que no había nadie más en casa o hubieran pensado que estaba loco.

* * *

A los quince, Jack había conseguido otros intereses, además de molestar a su pequeño vecino, claro. Ahora su cabello blanco, decolorado y un piercing en el centro de su lengua. Había aprendido a tocar la guitarra, de forma perfecta, y claro siendo el descubrió la manera de usar eso para molestar al pequeño, descubrió que si dejaba la ventana de su habitación abierta mientras tocaba en el cuarto de hiccup, que tenia una ventana justo al frente de la suya, se oía perfectamente, como si se encontrara dentro. El pequeño no tardo en desesperarse.

"¡mamá!" exclamo un día, bajando las escaleras "¡no lo soporto más!"La mujer lo vio confusa "¡¿oyes esa música?!"Ella asintió "¡es Jack!¡es tan-"

"¿romántico?" le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa.

"¡no!" le reprocho el "es como si estuviera…¡dándome una serenata!" exclamo, molesto "¡voy a empezar la secundaria!" sus manos se volvieron puños, estaba molesto "!necesito privacidad!" su madre lo vio, pensativa.

"cariño, el solo quiere ser tu amigo" le explico "tal vez si fueras más amable con él, él te respetaría mas, entendería como te sientes" el chico abrió mucho los ojos, se le prendió el foco.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, saliendo de la casa "disculpa…¡necesito aprender como amar!" con eso ultimo cerró la puerta tras de él, dejando a su madre en la cocina viéndolo sorprendida, después suspiro y volvió a trabajar en la cena, esto será interesante.

* * *

Aprender a amar, había dicho eso pero no tenía idea de cómo empezar, camino por las calles pensando, deteniéndose frente a la gran librería del centro, se paro frente al dependiente, un hombre alto y de semblante duro, explicándole su predicamento, el solo señalo a uno de los estantes, específicamente el que tenia escrito 'auto-ayuda' el pequeño creyó que señalaba al de al lado que decía 'romance'. El chico arqueo una ceja, señalando el estante también, el hombre solo asintió. El pelirrojo se acerco al estante, tomando el primer libro que llamo su atención, grande y de color rojo, lo abrió ojendolo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

A partir de ese momento su vida nunca fue la misma.

* * *

Un libro nunca le había atrapado de esa manera, se podía decir que nunca lo soltaba, ignorando por completo a Jack, en su cabeza solo había espacio para el libro.

Y así las semanas pasaron, sin que el apenas se diera cuenta. Oficialmente había comenzado la secundaria.

* * *

Hiccup solo había despertado de su trance a la mitad del libro, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, oyendo como alguien gritaba su nombre. Jack.

"¡Hiccup!" exclamo Jack, llamándolo acercándose a él por el pasillo "caminemos a clases juntos" propuso a unos pocos pasos del chico que se había quedado quieto, como si fuera de piedra.

" oh dios! Casi me olvido de Jack!" fue el único pensamiento que surco su cabeza, mientras Jack decía "me he sentido muy solo" en tono de broma.

El chico empezó a caminar al momento que el peliblanco estiraba su mano hacia el, escapando, dejándolo con la palabra "¡tengo que alejarme de el!" pensaba mientras caminaba aun mas rápido "mi vida era casi…¡pacifica!"y con eso empezó a correr por el pasillo, oyendo como el otro le llamaba, extrañado.

* * *

"creo que lo perdí" pensó, viendo sobre su hombro, golpeándose contra algo, cayendo al suelo, con un ligera queja.

"discúlpame" escucho que alguien decía "¿estás bien?" pregunto ahora, una mano tendida hacia él. Levanto la vista encontrándose con un chico rubio que le sonreía tan ligeramente que era casi imperceptible "soy Ari" casi pudo oír a los ángeles cantando detrás del chico, tomo su mano nervioso.

"g-gracias…soy Hiccup" el otro lo levanto de un tirón, no es que el pelirrojo fuera muy pesado, pero ese chico debía ser realmente fuerte si pudo levantarlo de una sola mano.

"¡Hiccup!" oyó como Jack le llamaba, un gritito salió de sus labios, ante esto el rubio frunció el ceño.

"¿ese tipo te está molestando?"Hiccup solo pudo asentir "vamos" dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del pequeño "te ayudare" el pelirrojo lo veía con ojos brillosos, había algo en ese chico que lo hacía sentir tranquilo "lo evitaremos"

* * *

"Ari me ha estado ayudando a evadir a Jack desde primer año" le explicaba a su madre que le veía como aguantándose las lagrimas "pero…pero ahora yo…."

"Oh cariño" susurro ella "¡estoy tan feliz que tengas dos amigos ahora!" exclamo ella levantando la vista hacia el otro lado de Hiccup, donde estaban sentados Jack y Ari, los dos comiendo el almuerzo, agradeciéndole por la comida.

"¡mamá!" se quejo el pelirrojo "te acabo de decir que Jack no es mi amigo!"Pero la mujer se llevo las manos a la cara, emocionada, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

"¡y ellos están de acuerdo con tu amor por el romance!¡soy tan feliz!"Exclamo, ignorando las quejas de su hijo, apoyando sus codos en la mesa "¡además, son tan apuestos!"Dijo "estoy celosa" añadió, a modo de broma. A lo que Jack le sonrió complacido, y las mejillas de Ari se tiñeron de un ligero tono rosado, algo tímido.

"¡mamá!"

* * *

Aquí está el capi 2, dedicado a Nana-chyan y a GothorumDaemon-chan(me encantan tus fics) por ser mis primeras fans! Oh también a Adil-chan, dime que no entendiste y con gusto te lo explicare ;)

Ah otra cosa antes de que los malpensados aparezcan, Hiccup no se enamoro de Ari es mas como que… necesitaba a alguien normal en su vida y ahí apareció Ari, la persona más normal que conoce… de momento


	3. lurkers & postal workers

La mañana llego y la escuela comenzó, junto con el supuesto plan, o eso creía Hiccup.

* * *

El día comenzó bien, hasta que se sentó en su puesto usual, en la primera clase del día, aun adormilado, saludo a Ari torpemente, con un murmullo inentendible, él solo le devolvió una mirada extraña que él no supo identificar del todo. Entonces sintió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros "Buenos días, cariño" escucho que decía una voz familiar, un escalofrió subió por su espalda, al tiempo que volteaba lentamente, encontrando la cara sonriente de Jack. Hiccup abrió la boca para preguntar, de forma grosera, por supuesto, que hacia allí el muchacho, pero un pensamiento le interrumpió, seguro estaba ahí para hablar del plan, así que se quedo callado, esperando una explicación que nunca vino, las clases continuaron, el de pelo blanco prácticamente sentado sobre el pelirrojo, susurrando en su oído, el pequeño solo repetía el nombre de su amada Taylor dentro de su cabeza, tratando de calmarse, seguramente Jack estaba esperando el momento adecuado para explicarle todo.

Y así el día paso y la última clase estaba a punto de terminar, Jack en la misma posición que al comienzo.

"Así que ¿ahora estas en todas nuestras clases?" pregunto Ari, que había estado callado la mayor parte del día. Se empezaba a acostumbrar a la presencia de Jack.

"Sip" contesto Jack, con simpleza.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Ari, arqueando las cejas.

"Soy el padri-"

"¡Suficiente!" interrumpió Hiccup, desasiéndose del agarre del mayor "¡Se supone que tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Taylor Fawn!" exclamo tomándole del cuello de la camisa, tratando de parecer amenazador "¡No acosarme!"

Jack aparto la vista evitando ver a Hiccup, una mueca extraña en su rostro "…Oh" casi parecía que se le hubiera olvidado "¿Te vas a comer eso?" pregunto, tras un instante de incomodo silencio, señalando el plato del pelirrojo, donde descansaba, intacto, un taco.

El chico vio su comida con el rabillo del ojo "Si" respondió secamente. Jack lo tomo de todas formas, ignorando las quejas del pequeño "Vamos a la editorial el sábado" dijo Jack dándole el primer mordisco.

"¿Para qué?" pregunto Ari ante el silencio de Hiccup.

"Colarnos dentro y conseguir información y esas cosas" respondió despreocupadamente, comiéndose el taco.

"¿Eso es legal?" pregunto, interesado, se ponía interesante. Jack le vio por un momento, mientras masticaba.

"…Seguro" Ari no pudo evitar sonreír, por alguna razón le gustaban es tipo de cosas. Jack le devolvió la sonrisa, cómplice. Normalmente Hiccup se hubiera quejado, negándose a hacer algo por ese estilo, pero estaba demasiado emocionado. Por Taylor, haría lo que fuera.

* * *

Tan grande era la emoción del pequeño, que la semana le pasó volando, apenas y había dormido, esperando. El sábado había llegado, apenas. Ahí se encontraba Hiccup, tocando la puerta de al lado, a las tres de la mañana "¡Jack!" llamaba, golpeando la puerta con los nudillos "Jack ¿ya estas lis…" la puerta se abrió, la suave luz que venía del interior le golpeo en el rostro al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban al ver lo que estaba al otro lado, ahí estaba Jack, si, pero…pues, él "…to…?" estaba desnudo, así es, como Adán.

"¿Hiccup?" pregunto Jack, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño "¡¿Qué diablos?! Son las tres de la mañana…"dijo, prácticamente cabeceando. Pero el pelirrojo ya no le escuchaba, los bordes de su visión se desdibujaban, el se tambaleaba "Oye-" pudo escuchar la voz de Jack, antes de sentir prácticamente como el alma se le salía del cuerpo, y unas manos sosteniéndolo, antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

* * *

Hiccup tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

Era una 'princesa' con un pomposo vestido rosa y un monstruo, mitad tortuga y que era extrañamente parecido a su profesor de matemáticas le secuestraba, llevándolo a un horrible castillo con lava en el piso. Entonces Jack y Ari llegaban a rescatarle, al parecer eran hermanos, aunque no se parecían, usaban overoles y grandes gorras, roja y verde, respectivamente, supuestamente eran plomeros y hablaban con un marcado acento italiano que más bien sonaba falso. No se fiaba de ellos, para nada, pero era mejor que un extraño monstruo pervertido, y que además le gustaban las matemáticas. Lo último que Hiccup supo fue que escapaban, Jack llevándolo en brazos mientras Ari les seguía, corrían hacia un pequeño auto azul, que se parecía mucho al suyo mientras el monstruo les perseguía, explicándoles los polinomios a gritos.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Jack, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo en el momento que cierto recuerdo, no muy placentero para él, llegaba a su mente, haciéndole soltar un grito ahogado junto con un "¡Jack desnudo!"

"No estoy desnudo" respondió este, viéndolo de forma extraña.

"¡Lo estabas!" grito, cubriéndose el sonrosado rostro con las manos.

"Estoy seguro que fue una fantasía tuya" le respondió, Hiccup levanto la vista, mirándole con odio.

"¡No lo-"empezó a gritar, deteniéndose al ver algo por el rabillo del ojo, Ari estaba sentado detrás de ellos, notando que estaban en el interior de un auto, su auto "Oh, hola Ari" saludo con una sonrisa, el rubio le devolvió el gesto, saludándole "Y…¿Cómo llegue a mi auto?"vio el tablero, habían pasado seis horas.

Ari y Jack compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de que el rubio respondiera "Jack te cargo" ante eso las mejillas de Hiccup se enrojecieron al recordar su sueño.

"Solo dime donde encontrar a Taylor Fawn" balbuceo el pequeño.

"Por supuesto" hablo Jack esta vez, mostrándole un pedazo de papel, una hoja de cuaderno rasgada, con una dirección, sonriente "Por cierto…" dijo antes de que Hiccup pudiera siquiera encender el auto "¿Sabes que hablas dormido?"dijo, su sonrisa haciéndose aun mas grande, junto con la de de Ari "Princesa" dio el golpe de gracia, hablando con el ridículo acento de su sueño, para después prácticamente deshacerse entre risas, junto con el rubio, mientras el más pequeño prácticamente sacaba humo por los oídos, encendiendo el auto.

* * *

Jack o no debía estar acostumbrado a viajar en auto o debía ser como esos niños pequeños que no pueden estarce quietos cinco minutos, ya que eso parecía, jugando con los botones del tablero, y las rendijas del aire acondicionado, pasando las manos por el cobrizo cabello del chico a su lado o pellizcando las pecosas mejillas. Hiccup parecía la madre a punto de perder la paciencia, regañándole. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando el peliblanco bajo la ventana al ver como un convertible les pasaba por un lado, sacando la cabeza sin apenas ver al interior del auto, grito "Señoritas, mi amigo quiere sus números" el problema estaba pues en que…no eran chicas.

"Es suficiente" exclamo Hiccup iracundo, orillando el auto, haciéndole cambiar de puesto con Ari, que había descubierto que ser solo un espectador era más fácil y divertido. Jack se sentó en el asiento trasero con los brazos cruzados, enfurruñado, como si fuera un niño pequeño. No volvió a hablar por el resto del viaje, Hiccup lo agradecía con todo su corazón.

* * *

"Para" dijo Jack, asomándose entre los asientos, señalando un gran edificio blanco, con grandes ventanas que parecían espejos, un anuncio en lo alto 'Editorial Bear. CA' "Es ahí" Hiccup estaciono al frente, no podría verse mas emocionado.

"Tenemos que pasar la seguridad primero ¿no?" pregunto Ari, cumpliendo con su papel como voz de la razón, viendo a los enormes guardias a través del cristal en la entrada.

"Si, pero antes" respondió Jack, los otros oyendo como abría su mochila, sin verle, desde el asiento de adelante "Ponte esto" dijo, pasándole una tela azul, un overol de conserje, el mismo tenía ya uno puesto por encima de la ropa.

"¿De dónde los sacaste?" le pregunto Ari, estirando el desgastado traje frente a él, midiéndolo.

Jack sonrió, recordando el momento en el que se los había pedido al conserje que lo miro, nervioso.

'¡Pero solo tengo dos, incluyendo el que traigo ahora!'

'¿Y?' había respondido Jack, con una sonrisa.

Oh, ese pobre hombre, es mejor no hablar de él para evitar deprimirles.

El chico se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa casi macabra en sus labios, que se había posado ahí cuando le había preguntado "El conserje de la escuela" respondió, Ari solo asintió, metiendo los brazos por las mangas de overol, hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas.

"¿Y el mío?" pregunto Hiccup, de forma casi inocente, cuando vio que Ari se subía el cierre del traje y Jack salía del auto, abriendo el porta equipaje, salió tras el siguiéndolo, viendo como, sabe dios de donde lo ha sacado, tenía un contenedor de basura, con tapa y ruedas, de esos que usan normalmente los conserjes, frente a él mientras cerraba el portaequipajes, mucho más pequeño que el basurero. Abrió la tapa y observo el interior y luego observo a Hiccup, que seguía preguntándose de donde había sacado el contenedor, se acerco al pequeño y lo tomo en brazos, haciendo que las mejillas del otro se tiñeran de rojo, soltándole en el interior del basurero, sin delicadeza alguna antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo.

El pequeño, que había caído sentado, lastimándose la espalda y el trasero, se puso de rodillas rápidamente, mostrándose solo su cabeza y sus manos, aferradas al borde por el interior de la abertura, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Jack hablo.

"no me convence del todo…"dijo, su mano bajo su barbilla, viendo al más pequeño que lo fulminaba con la mirada, empezando a quejarse, mientras Jack buscaba en el interior de su bolsillo, sacando algo negro y peludo que el pequeño vio, confundido, callándose de momento.

"¿Qué es…" se quedo callado al ver como el otro acercaba su mano a su rostro, poniéndola sobre sus labios, quitándola después de que el pequeño sintió como algo se pegaba a su piel.

Llevo su mano a sus labios, tratando de identificar que era lo que sea que le había puesto, viendo como Ari les veía con una ceja arqueada. Sintió como Jack empujaba suavemente a su cabeza al interior del basurero y cerraba la tapa al momento que él se daba cuenta de lo que era. Un mostacho, un bigote falso. Aunque no es que fuera muy difícil de notar, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza la necesidad de uno, de hecho, no la había. Reacciono cuando sintió como el contenedor se movía, con el adentro, sin poder ver nada en el interior "¡Jack!" grito molesto, solo pudiendo oir como el otro le mandaba a callar con un "Shh"

* * *

El guardia de seguridad les miraba, expectante, sin quedar convencido del todo de que esos chicos fueran conserjes. Jack solo le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, parándose frente a un detector de metales como de los que habían en los aeropuertos, pero con un pequeño tablero a un lado, Ari lo miro, inseguro ¿el chico sabría la clave? Vio como presionaba los botones y la maquina emitió un pitido que sonaba afirmativo. El guardia asintió, indicándoles que pasaran con un gesto.

Primero paso Jack, haciendo una serie de movimientos extraños, pegándose a las paredes y rodando por el suelo, sip, como en las películas. Ari le vio, incrédulo, vio al guardia, que se hacia el desentendido 'la juventud de ahora' pensaba el hombre, rodando los ojos. El rubio suspiro, al parecer no tendría problemas, y empujo el contenedor, algo preocupado de lo ligero que era, Hiccup tenía que comer más.

Y así caminó, las ruedas se atascaron en el borde que el detector de metales tenía en el piso, el contenedor cayó al piso, la tapa se abrió y el cuerpo de Hiccup, hasta la cintura, salió del basurero, golpeándose, soltó una exclamación ahogada, por el golpe repentino. El guardia, que vio todo, se levanto del banquillo en que estaba sentado "¡Oigan, ustedes dos!"Grito.

"¡Corran!"Exclamo Jack a su vez. Ari tomo el asa del contenedor y, poniendo un pie detrás de las ruedas, lo levanto, aun con Hiccup dentro, el cual parecía un poco mareado, y corrió detrás de Jack, que les esperaba deteniendo la puerta de un ascensor vacio, entro mientras Jack presionaba uno se los botones, la puerta cerrándose justo en las narices del guardia.

Los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Hiccup se giro, hacia Jack "¡Eres un idiota!¡Van a arrestarnos por tu culpa!" la puerta se abrió "¡Voy a matarte!" las personas que esperaban el ascensor, un grupo de mujeres, susurraron "Ese basurero hablo" pero claro como Hiccup se sentó dentro del contenedor a menos que estuvieras cerca de él y pudieras ver a su interior, como Jack y Ari, no podías ver al chico. Los adolecentes salieron disparados, corriendo por los pasillos, parándose en uno vacio, para tomar aire, Jack cerro la tapa del basurero, y lo hiso justo a tiempo ya que en cuanto estuvo cerrado oyó una voz tras el.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"pregunto un hombre con un traje negro y una botella de agua medio llena en la mano, los adolecentes le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de sacar trapos de los bolsillos de los overoles, frotándolos contra la pared.

"Limpiamos" pregunto Jack, con una cara que prácticamente le decía al hombre que no debía preguntar estupideces. El les miro con una ceja arqueada "Ustedes no son conserjes" dijo sin duda alguna en su voz, tan seguro de lo que decía como si hubiera dicho que el cielo es azul, los chicos intercambiaron una mirada fugaz, asustados.

"Si, lo somos" replico Jack, sin perder la aparente calma "Ya termino con eso ¿no?" dijo arrebatándole la botella de las manos, tratando de actuar como un conserje "Déjeme botarlo por usted" y sin pensárselo dos veces ni ver el ademan de Ari por detenerlo, abrió la tapa del basurero y tiro la botella dentro, cerrándolo rápidamente tras su mano, para luego oírse una ligera exclamación desde dentro, pero no se le podía culpar, la botella, abierta, le había caído sobro la cabeza, mojándole el cabello y la camisa.

El hombre vio el basurero con los ojos abiertos como platos, para después mirar a los chicos, con las cejas arqueadas. Ellos se quedaron quietos un momento, como pensando en una escusa, para después simplemente salir corriendo, separándose en un pasillo que terminaba en una 'y' siendo Hiccup el primero en darse cuenta al asomar la cabeza y ver que Jack no estaba, le pregunto a Ari por él, que paró en seco, mirando a su alrededor "No lo se" respondió.

"Pero…entonces…"Hiccup vio a su amigo, preocupado "¿Estamos perdidos?" no es que fuera realmente una pregunta, Jack era el único que sabía donde tenían que ir, Ari solo asintió, empujando el basurero contra una pared, apoyándose contra ella.

"Cuando era boyscout nos decían que sin nos perdíamos nos quedáramos en el mismo lugar hasta ser encontrados…"dijo pensativo, indispuesto a perderse más buscando al peliblanco "Así que…" y después de eso se sentó en el suelo al lado del basurero, Hiccup solo lo vio inseguro, diciendo un si diminuto.

* * *

"Y desde ese día, siempre uso suavizante de telas" dijo Ari mientras el pelirrojo le miraba con los ojos brillosos, fascinado. Aun estaba dentro del basurero.

"Wow, genial" susurro, impresionado.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" ambos levantaron la vista, encontrándose con Jack, que les veía con las cejas arqueadas.

"¡Jack!¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!" exclamo el más pequeño, regañándolo, el peliblanco le observo con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañaste?"

"¡no!"replico Hiccup, fijándose que traía algo en sus manos "¿fuiste por un sándwich?" pregunto incrédulo, el mayor solo se encogió de hombros, señalando con el pulgar la puerta tras él.

"¿Por qué no revisaron la sala de correos?" pregunto "para eso estamos aquí…" el pequeño solo observo la puerta, con los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta por primera vez de su existencia "¡¿Qué?!"

El mayor solo abrió la puerta, los otros entrando tras él, cerrando la puerta con seguro tras ellos.

Había una pared llena de pequeños buzones, casi hasta el techo, y bajando hasta el piso.

"¿La casilla de correos de Taylor esta aquí?" pregunto Hiccup emocionado.

"Supongo" respondió Jack "Necesitamos algo que tenga escrito su dirección" dijo dándole un mordisco al sándwich.

"Entonces lo mejor sería buscar la taquilla de su editor ¿no?" pregunto a su vez Ari. Jack le vio, tragando.

"Duh ¿No te había explicado el plan?" pregunto sarcástico, Ari solo le devolvió la mirada.

"No" respondió secamente.

"Oh"

"Pero no sabemos el nombre de su editor…"dijo Ari acercándose a los buzones, notando algo "Además parece que solo se abren deslizando una tarjeta" dijo señalando una ranura. Hiccup empezaba a despedirse de sus sueños de amor.

"Déjenmelo a mí" dijo Jack con una sonrisa, metiendo los dedos dentro del sándwich, sacando una tarjeta, sucia de salsa y pedazos de lechuga "La tengo"

"…Asco" susurro el pelirrojo "¿En qué momento…"pero prefirió quedarse callado, Taylor era más importante.

"¿Mannino, N?" dijo Jack leyendo el nombre de la tarjeta.

"Esta aquí" dijo Ari tomando la tarjeta, con el pequeño prácticamente colgado de su manga, deslizándola por la ranura, que encendió una pequeña luz verde. Estaba abierta. Adentro había un sobre, Hiccup lo tomo entre sus manos, leyendo la dirección y el nombre con una sonrisa.

"Es…¡Es de Taylor Fawn!"

* * *

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Hiccup volvió a casa, cabizbajo, un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras abría la puerta "Ya llegue…" dijo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

"Bienvenido a casa, cariño" el pequeño abrió los ojos como platos, viendo a Jack y Ari sentados frente al televisor de la sala, cada uno con un control de la Xbox en las manos, Toothless acostado en las piernas de su rubio amigo, señal de que su padre aun no estaba en casa.

"¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!"pregunto casi indignado, pero los otros ya no le veían, jugando al videojuego.

Hiccup recordó, molesto, el momento en el que les había pedido que fueran con él a ver a Taylor.

"Nop" había contestado Jack, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Ari, que le envió una mirada de disculpa.

"…Estamos ocupados" se excuso el rubio.

"¿Los dos?"pregunto Hiccup un poco decepcionado..

'Pues vaya que se hicieron amigos rápido' pensó viéndolos jugar con los ojos entrecerrados "Apestas" decía Ari con una sonrisa "Jodete" respondía Jack, concentrado en el juego. Hasta Toohtless, el arisco Toothless, se veía a gusto con ellos, echado en el regazo de Ari, dormitando.

Su madre salió de la cocina con un plato de galletitas en las manos, saludándole "Los invite a comer algo después de que llegaran" le explico al pequeño, tendiéndoles las galletas a los otros dos.

"Mamá… ¿Qué hay de mi?"preguntó, incrédulo. La mujer lo vio, como si se acabara de acordar de su existencia.

"Oh cariño ¿Cómo te fue con tu visita?" pregunto la mujer que lo único que sabía del plan era que iban a buscar la dirección de la escritora, pensaba que habían buscado en el directorio de la biblioteca. El semblante del pelirrojo se descompuso ante la pregunta.

"E-Esto…."empezó "Yo…no….no quiero hablar de eso…."dijo agachando la cabeza, sus ojos llorosos "Me voy a dormir" dijo dándose media vuelta, caminando hacia las escaleras, los otros tres viéndole confundidos, preocupados.

* * *

Lo que paso antes en realidad fue…

"Es aquí" dijo el pequeño, viendo el letrero 'av. Maine' levanto la vista, observando el edificio que supuestamente era la casa de Taylor Fawn, el color se fue de sus mejillas, al ver lo que había frente a él, ya que pues…no era una casa…

Música estridente, se oía desde el interior, gente, por decirlo de alguna manera, extraña, entraba, luces de colores iluminando la entrada, sobre la cual había un letrero que tenia escrito 'banana´z'. El chico sintió ganas de llorar.

Era un bar gay.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí llego este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Dedicado como siempre a nana-chyan, a gothorumDaemon-chan (tengo que inventarte un apodo) a Adil-chan y a Midori-kyun(un lector nuevo! (QvQ) gracias por leer! Ah y por cierto*saca un gato de la nada y lo abraza* no te metas con micifuzo! o.ó…XD)

ADIL-CHAN: veras, esto es un comic que una chica hace en una página llamada mangamagazine(el link del comic está en mi profile) y me pareció que era una historia buena para un fanfic, y hijack le quedaba bien y es mi OTP asi que pues, bueno el resto ya lo sabes

Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto para escribir el capitulo, pero me fui de viaje y no volví hasta el jueves. Lo siento de verdad! Pero voy a empezar clases la próxima semana y no voy a poder escribir muy seguido asi que decidi ponerme una deadline(se me olvido como se llama eso Spanish)

Subiré un capitulo cada una o dos semanas, los fines de semana ¿les parece bien?

Comentarios~

Qué bonitos son los comentarios~


End file.
